


Saying Goodbye

by thecattydddy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Multi, Pre-Movie(s), Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ben's tenth birthday and in the excitement, he'd forgotten all about going away to school until he overhears a couple of guests mention it. Han and Leia are forced to confront him and try to dispel the boy's worries so they can go back to enjoying his celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrxsolo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lyrxsolo).



> Alright, so I did a giveaway on my roleplay blog a while ago and the winner requested a fic about Leia and Han and Tiny!Ben, so I graciously have supplied it. It originally was only supposed to be 100 words or so, but I have this problem with getting carried away. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this, Lyramun, and tell me if it's not to your liking so I can do something else.
> 
> For everyone else, if you're interested in winning any of the other giveaway categories, it's still going on and you can still enter for more prizes at thesonofasmuggler.tumblr.com .

On the surface, it was a celebration. Pretty decorations lined the walls. Large gifts sat in a pile taller than the youngest attendants. Food was more than plentiful. Guests of the highest status were in attendance and all of them were here solely to see only one person off to their next year of life. Cheerful chatter echoed from the rooms, but they didn't feel inviting like they usually would. Hidden on the second floor, his face pressed between the bars of the railing, the only thing they made Ben feel was sick.

He was ten years old, today. His parents had always thrown him big parties and he usually loved the attention it'd brought. This birthday had started out no different, even, but that was before he'd overheard some whispering nearby.

“It's going to be his last birthday at home. This time next year he'll be studying under his uncle.”

“It's a pity that they're sending the boy away to follow such a silly religious cult. He could have had so much potential as a senator.”

“Mm… Or a fighter pilot. If he grows up to be half as good as his father, there's no doubt.”

“Perhaps his senses will come to him and he'll leave it while he still can.”

“I imagine not. I've heard stories of the last Order of the Jedi and he would probably have to kill half the students just to get the opportunity.”

A hand waving in his face drew Ben away from the conversation he'd overheard and he blinked a few times to bring his mind back. A small boy stood in front of him, looking worried. “Ben? I've been calling your name for forever minutes.”

“Sorry, Poe. Got distracted.” Ben looked over his best friend, noting the smile that took over the other's face as soon as Ben started noticing him, again. He decided he liked it better than the worried frown. The two had met through the friendship of their individual mothers and he had known the pilot's son as long as he could remember. Poe was a central figure in his life and, although they didn't see one another nearly as often as either would like, Ben couldn't imagine a world without him. “Hey, Poe? I've a question.”

“Okay. Wassup?” Poe's eyes were focus entirely on Ben.

“You're twelve, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“How come you didn't have to go away to school, already?” Poe's eyes furrowed at that, considering. The more Ben thought about it, the less it made sense. Poe was a couple years older than him and of the exact same status, what with his parents also being former war heroes and all that. He'd been just as smart as Ben was now, when he'd been ten. He worked well with others and, someday, everyone thought he was going to be some big important person, too. Sure, Ben had a _little_ more to carry, as far as expectations went, since he was the son of _Leia Organa_ , but it wasn't enough to warrant _years_ of differences in schooling.

“I'm not old enough, I guess.” Poe shrugged, like that was the easiest explanation. “Ma says they don't let people into the academy until they're _at least_ seventeen.”

“But I'm going away to school this year and I'm younger than you,” Ben pointed out. Poe looked down at the kid, surprise in his eyes. He hadn't hit puberty, yet, so Ben was still pretty little.

“That's because you're not going to _pilot_ school. Ben. You're going to go learn under your uncle.”

“How come _you_ don't have to?” Ben demanded.

“Because I'm not special like you, Kid. You've got unique abilities, so you've got to go hone them at a different place. You're gonna be a Jedi.” Ben had heard this, of course, but he was still pretty young. The reality of what that meant was definitely something he still struggled with.

“Are you gonna come visit?”

Poe shook his head. “I don't think I'm allowed to. It's a very strict, Jedi only, kinda set up.”

Ben's expression grew sour and his eyes locked with Poe's defiantly. “How come Uncle Luke can't just teach me how to be a Jedi at home?” Ben had a lot of friends who weren't going to be Jedi, not to mention his own parents, and the idea of no being able to see _any_ of them didn't settle well with him. Poe shrugged, not really having a good answer for that question.

“I don't know, Ben. I guess it's what him and your parents decided would be best.”

This comment had led to Ben storming off, trying to find them. As time went on and his efforts continued fruitless, Ben began to worry he wouldn't be able to change their minds before it was too late. Plan B had been to get out of the party all together. If he didn't celebrate turning ten, then it didn't count and he'd get a whole other year before they could send him away. With this idea in mind, he'd picked his current location and had remained their, pouting, for at least an hour before anyone came looking for him.

“Ben! Ben! Baby?” his mother's voice echoed through the hallways and it wasn't long before she appeared in his vision. She was walking by on the floor below and she would have walked right past if Han hadn't been close behind, spotting him.

He pointed up at the boy. “Leia! He's right there.”

She spun around and followed his gaze, eyes landing on their son. A blanket of relief washed over her. Her voice was less frantic when she addressed him. “Ben. Sweetheart. What are you doing up there? Come down and enjoy your party.”

Ben didn't answer her, just shaking his head. The action had the sides of his face knocking lightly against the rails, not hard enough to seriously hurt him, but enough that it made a sound when he did so.

Han blinked up at him, confused. “What? Why not? You love birthday parties.”

Ben made a face, clearly unhappy. “I don't wanna be ten.”

“You don't really get a choice in the matter, kid.” Han crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrow raised. “Besides, Ten's a great age to be! Now, you're _two_  whole handfuls.” Han held up his hands as if to emphasize this, but Ben wasn't having it.

“Ben, your friends and family are all looking for you.” Leia interjected. “Please come down.”

“Nu-uh! I don't want to be ten!” Ben exclaimed. “I don't want to come down!”

Leia and Han exchanged a look before the latter sighed and headed for the stairs. “I'll get him.”

Able to clearly tell what his father was planning, Ben wasted no time in bolting away, disappearing into the upstairs floor. Han picked up his pace and chased the boy down while Leia waited, patiently, for their return. After a lot of crashing and Ben's loud screeching in objection, the two emerged again, Ben now tossed over Han's shoulder and trying to wiggle free. When he'd descended the stairs, Han picked a nearby beach and set Ben in the middle of it, a hand on each of the boy's shoulders to firmly, but not painfully, hold him in place.

“Lemme go!” Ben cried. Hot, angry tears were pouring down his face, so Leia knelt down beside the two of them and pulled out her handkerchief to dab at his face. Ben had a talent for getting himself covered in snot and dirt and other things, so both parents had started carrying them around, just in case.

“Buddy, you need to calm down. You're not going anywhere until he talk about this.” Ben ignored his father's words and pushed away his mother's hand, wiggling all the while in an attempt to free himself. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to go to the party. He didn't want to turn ten.

He didn't want to be kept from seeing all his loved ones.

Finally, Ben gave in and burst into full out sobs. Being half way there already, Han wrapped Ben up in his arms and held him close, letting the boy cry into his shoulder and getting snot and tears all over his shirt. Leia raised a hand to run through his dark, curly locks. After a minute or two, he had calmed down enough to pull away from Han's shoulder with a hiccup and a sniffle. Before he could wipe his face on his sleeve, Leia moved back in with the handkerchief. He made a face at her assault, but at least he actually allowed it this time.

Once his face was relatively clean, Han released the boy and set him back on the bench, a hand still on the boy's arm, just in case. Leia set the hankercheif aside and took one of Ben's neglected hands. She spoke first, her voice soft and caring. “Ben… Tell Mama and Daddy what's wrong.”

Ben sniffled, threatening another outburst, but the water in his eyes stayed where they were and he managed to keep it together. “I don't want to go to school with Uncle Luke.”

The mention of the school was an eye opener for the couple and they simultaneously let out a quiet “ _Oh_ ,” in understanding. In the midst of planning for the party, they'd forgotten all about that. Ben had too, at first, but it was clear to the two that Ben remembered it, now, for whatever reason.

“Is it about your uncle, Ben? I thought you liked spending time with him?” A frown formed on Han's face as he asked the question. Part of the reason they'd agreed to sending him off in the first place was because Luke would be there to comfort him and help him through it, but if their son had taken a sudden disliking to his brother-in-law then maybe…

“I do,” Ben rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to get ahold of himself, again. “But… I… I… I'm gonna miss everyone else, too. Poe says that only Jedi are allowed to go and I'm never gonna get to see you guys, _ever again_.”

Leia shook her head, unable to keep the soft smile from forming on her face. Her son was really too precious. “Ben, that's not entirely true.”

He sniffled. “It's not?”

“No, honey. It's true that you're going to be going with Uncle Luke, but it's not going to be forever… Just for a little while.” Her hand came to rest upon his cheek and Han gave his arm a small, reassuring squeeze. “And it's not going to just be the two of you, either. You'll have lots of other people there that you can make friends with… Besides, we'll still be able to send letters. Uncle Luke promised me that you could still do that.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.” Han tousled the boy's hair, making it more unruly than it already was. “Me and your mother will send messages to you all the time. It'll be like we're right there with you.”

“Can I send messages to Poe and Uncle Chewie and Uncle Lando, too?” Ben was starting to warm up to the idea, a little. Sure, it wouldn't be as good as if he could see all his friends and family, but it was better than nothing… And it was only for a little while, as opposed to the forever that he'd originally thought. “What about the senators? I won't be able to tell them stuff, anymore, if I can't come with you to meetings.”

Leia and Han chuckled, satisfied that their son was brightening back up. “Yes, Ben. You can send letters to them, too.”

He sat there a moment, considering this information. The couple rose from their crouched position and Han waved for Ben to follow him. “Come on, Kid. Now that that's settled, it's probably about time for cake and presents. If you're late then we're gonna have to give all your gifts to me.”

“Hey! Those are mine!” Ben hopped to his feet, bolting out to get to the aforementioned gifts before Han could. Leia and him hovered there a moment longer, their frowns coming back into place now that Ben was no longer there.

“We're doing the right thing here, aren't we?” he asked, uncertain. This whole _Force_ thing never really made sense to the former smuggler and he was always double-guessing everything about it.

“Absolutely.” Leia put a hand on the back of his neck, leaning up to press a short kiss to his lips. “There's nothing to worry about, Han. We both know that Luke can be trusted with doing everything in his power to care for Ben. I'd trust him with our son's life as much as my own.”

“You're right. I'm just paranoid.” Han's hand came to rest on Leia's hip and he stole another kiss before nodding towards the direction Ben had taken off in. “We better hurry or else Ben's going to try and cut the cake, himself, and we both know how that's going to end.”

“Right.” Leia instantly was on high alert, chasing after the ten-year-old. “Ben! Sweetheart! Wait for Mama!”

_The End._


End file.
